degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150406073750
Characters that have pissed me off this season: Fiona - do I even need to fucking explain? What will it take to get that woman to commit to a relationship monogamously for longer than a few weeks? JFC! Gus didn't deserve any of this shit. Not a fucking lick of it. He was such a good guy and she repeatedly trampled all over him this season. This whole storyline has brought the absolute worst out of her and in some aspect, I've really lost respect for her. I still love her character, but she is a terribly selfish person when it comes to relationships and it's about time she did some serious soul searching. When your endless shame spiral begins to influence your impressionable 14 year old sister's decisions, it's time to take a good long look at yourself and GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER. Debbie - I understand the psychology behind Debbie's incentive, BUT given the SELFISH, INCONSIDERATE nature of her agenda, I just can't be bothered to sympathize much. I understand why Debbie is so desperate for love and right now thinks starting a family is the way to attain that, but for the love of god, THINK about your sister who has already sacrificed so much of her youth just to take care of yours and your siblings' asses. Do you seriously expect her to have to go through that again with yet ANOTHER child? Just who the fuck do you think is going to be doing the grunt work of caring for this baby? I get it. Fiona has been a horrible role model in the relationships department and what you've observed from her is all you know, but put on your big girl panties, Debbie. Further burdening your sister who already does so much for you and your siblings is not the answer to your problems. Also, intentionally trying to trap somebody you claim to love sooo much with a baby I can guarantee he's not ready for? Not cool! Kev - Breakup or no breakup, 22 college girls, Kev? REALLY?! Vee - I get that you've been mostly neglected by the one man who should have been showering you with love and attention and I've been completely on your side throughout this whole season, girlfriend, but you really could have paid your babies more attention. They're still your flesh and blood and ultimately your responsibility right along with Kev's. Frank - I have to say, this is probably the least despicable Frank has ever been and the most humane we've ever seen him given that he for once was shown to genuinely show concern for somebody other than himself. I still hate him though. Carl - Do I even need to explain? Carl has always been the rotten apple of the Gallagher kids, but this season just took all of that to a whole other level. Lip - I still love Lip, but frankly I am so sick of his storylines consisting of basically what-flavor-of-the-week-will-he-fuck-next. When the hell is he just going to grow up and settle down with ONE GIRL? Oh, when his sister learns to maintain a monogamous relationship with a man? Hokay then. Svetlana - I am loving Svetlana more than ever this season, but her wifely duties shit which really just translates into normalization of non-consensual acts is NOT OKAY. Mickey - I have never loved Mickey more than I did this season, but really? He wasted no time getting his dick wet after Ian ran off with Monica. Now Ian is probably the only character that hasn't pissed me off. He's made some HUGE mistakes and errors in judgment, but he's very, very ill. I can't hold that against him. Mental illness is not an excuse for bad behavior of course, but it definitely puts things into a more understandable and sympathetic perspective. If anything, my heart just goes out to him.